A Hug For Namjoonie
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang Yoongi yang ingin Namjoon untuk sedikit terbuka. Meyakinkan sang Leader bahwa dirinya tak sendiri. Melainkan memiliki orang-orang yang siap memeluknya dikala masalah mendera. BTS FICT. NamGi. SugaMon. #HugNamjoon


**"A Hug For Namjoonie"**

 **BTS fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Just remember, that we will always be here for you... To hug you.. To give you a strength...**_

 _ **And everything... Will gonna be okay..."**_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan pemuda cantik ini masih setia terjaga di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ah, mungkin lebih cocok disebut dormnya.

Min Yoongi. Main rapper Bangtan Sonyeondan ini menggigiti kuku jarinya resah. Sesekali mendesah kesal kala netra sayunya bertabrakan dengan si bulat penunjuk waktu yang terpasang apik di dinding. Memaki dengan lirih saat mengamati bagaimana dua jarum disana bergulir dengan begitu menyebalkannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga? Terlalu idiot jika dia terus menerus menyendiri seperti ini! Ckk!"

Bergerak tak sabar, Yoongi pun meraih jaketnya. Hendak menyusul seseorang yang ia yakini pasti sedang mengurung diri di studio pribadinya. Seseorang yang membuat pikirannya resah sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Namun baru saja hendak melangkah kearah pintu, papan tebal itu lebih dulu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang dengan wajah tertutup sempurna oleh masker dan hoodie tebal. Membuatnya berjingkat kaget.

"Ah, _hyung_? Kau belum tidur?"

Suara seberat beton itu menyapa pendengarannya. Pun sepasang manik yang menatapnya dengan pias polos yang membuat hati si manis Min ini mencelos.

Sialan! Padahal ia sangat khawatir dengan Leader idiotnya ini sedari tadi. Tapi ucapan tanpa beban itu seakan mengoyak hatinya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah balik bertanya. Menghunus sang Leader dengan tatapan tajam dan paras dinginnya. Menyimpan apik emosinya dibalik topeng andalannya.

"A-ah.. Aku menyelesaikan beberapa bagian lagu baruku di studio... Sayang kan kalau ide yang ada menghilang..."

Lagi, nada seringan gumpalan permen kapas itu terucap dari belah bibir tebal tertutup masker itu. Melepaskan sepatu yang membalut telapaknya, kemudian melenggang melewati si mungil Min itu begitu saja. Mengundang geraman kesal dari yang lebih tua.

"Berhenti menjadi seperti ini Kim Namjoon!"

Pada akhirnya, bentakan bernada tinggi itu berhasil diserukan Yoongi. Bentuk luapan emosinya yang terpendam selama dua hari terakhir atas apa yang menimpa mereka. Ya, Composer Line grup terkenal Big Hit ini.

Namjoon berhenti melangkah. Mematung. Tubuhnya seakan kaku dan membeku. Bukan karena bagaimana cara Yoongi berujar, namun lebih kepada maksud dari pemuda cantik itu.

Si tampan bertubuh tinggi menolehkan kepala pirangnya. Tersenyum singkat hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya yang malu-malu pada Yoongi.

"Hari sudah begitu larut _hyung_... Kau perlu istirahat... Aku duluan..."

Hanya sederet kalimat tanpa makna.

Bukan! Bukan ini yang ingin Yoongi dengar dari belah bibir teman seperjuangannya itu. Bukan ini yang ingin Yoongi dapatkan dari pemuda yang berhasil menawan hatinya itu.

Maka dengan cepat Yoongi melangkah. Menyusul Namjoon ke kamarnya -yang entah bagaimana caranya kini hanya ditempatinya seorang diri- dan membuka kasar pintunya.

Menghampiri tubuh yang terduduk diatas ranjang itu kemudian memeluknya erat. Begitu erat sampai ia sendiri merasakan sesak yang luar biasa.

"Kau anggap apa aku dan yang lainnya? Kau anggap apa aku yang berdiri bersamamu sejak awal?"

"A-aku.."

"Kau tidak hidup sendirian Naamjoon-ah.. Kau bukan hanya seorang Rap Monster.. Kau punya aku... Kau punya para member yang bisa kau jadikan tempat keluh kesahmu.."

" _Hyung_.."

"Kau pikir apa artinya kami dalam grup jika kau hanya menutup dirimu? Diam dan mengasingkan diri di studiomu seperti orang gila dan membuat para maknae terus menerus mengoceh dan mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Yoongi _hyung_.."

"Jungkook terus menerus mengeluh tentangg kau yang tak dapat tidur.. Jimin berujar kalau dia merasa berbicara pada robot saat bersamamu... Taehyung terus-menerus mengirimi kami pesan ditengah _shooting_ dramanya.. Seokjin _hyung_ bahkan tak fokus memasak makan malam karena kau.. Dan Hoseok bahkan lupa caranya berteriak karena sikap-"

"Min Yoongi!"

Nafas Yoongi memburu. Berujar secepat kemampuan rapnya yang tanpa jeda. Meluapkan segala yang ia rasakan. Segala yang mengganggu isi hatinya. Kekhawatirannya pada sang Leader.

Tubuhnya tersentak kala Namjoon membentaknya. Bergetar pelan setelah sadar akan kebodohhannya. Ia terdengar seperti kekasih yang kejam dengan berujar seolah-olah Namjoon sangat menyusahkan mereka.

"Maafkan aku.. A-aku hanya... Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana... M-maafkan aku..."

Perlahan, getaran samar itu muncul. Seiring dengan isakan tertahan Yoongi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Namjoon.

" _Hyung_... Apakah menurutmu... Aku salah menulis lirik itu?"

Sang Leader bertanya pelan. Membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan lemah. Menumpukan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher putih pemuda cantik itu. Menyerah atas kekeraskepalaannya yang menutup diri sejak berita itu muncul.

"Disini bukan hanya kau yang salah... Aku pun ikut salah... Kita yang menciptakan lirik-lirik itu.. Mungkin bersalah..."

"Kita salah menempatkan... Salah karena tidak sadar kita berada di mana..."

Jemari Yoongi bergerak pelan. Mengusap helaian surai Namjoon dengan lembut. Disini Namjoon yang terluka. Namjoon yang bersedih. Bukan dirinya. Ia tentu harus lebih kuat, meski diawal sempat menangis.

"Namun biar bagaimanapun, Army tetap mendukungg kita... Namjoon-ah... Mereka mengkritik untuk memberimu dukungan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi... Bukan berarti mereka membenci kita atau lirik lagu itu..."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Mengerti akan apa yang Yoongi maksud. Meski sebenarnya dirinya masih merasa sedikit tertekan dengan ucapan pedas para fans terselubung yang benar-benar membuatnya susah tidur.

"Aku merasa... Aku tak dapat menjadi leader yang baik... Baik untuk kalian maupun para Army.. Khhhh..."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat pada manik sipit Namjoon. Mengacak lembut surai pemuda Kim itu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu untuk apa mereka membuat _hastag_ untuk menyemangatimu? Jangan ragukan cinta mereka untukmu bodoh! Member dan Army adalah yang pertama yang akan menopangmu... Dan menguatkanmu jika kau berada dalam masalah..."

Pada akhirnya, Namjoon tersenyum. Begitu manis hingga Yoongi merasa tubuhnya akan meleleh. Melewati beberapa hari tanpa melihat lesung pipi itu membuat rapper manis ini merasa kehilangan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_... Peluk aku..."

Braak!

Pintu kamar itu mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan lima pemuda yang saling tumpang tindih. Terjatuh menghamtam lantai. Ketahuan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ckkk! Pengganggu!" decak Yoongi sebal, namun tak meruntuhkan senyum gulanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Lima member Bangtan itu hanya tersenyum kaku. Menunjukkan cengiran bersalah atas kegiatan tak sopan mereka.

"Ini semua ide Seokjin _hyung_!" seru Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Benar! Seokjin _hyung_ duluan yang menguping!" tambah Taehyung tanpa dosa.

"Tapi yang menyerobot ingin menempel di pintu itu Taehyung _hyung_.." bela Jungkook. Tak terima _eomma_ nya disalahkan.

"Ya! Kookie-ya! Jimin yang mendorong aku kedepan!"

"Enak saja menyalahkan aku! Dasar Alien gi-"

"STOOOP!"

Pada akhirnya si tetua Bangtan berujar. Menghentikan ocehan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar. Menghampiri Namjoon dan Yoongi kemudian memeluk keduanya.

"Presetan dengan siapa menyuruh siapa atau siapa yang memulai... Yang terpenting, Namjoonieku tidak lagi bersedih sekarang..." ujarnya dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Waktunya berpelukaaaaaaaan!"

Dan para member pun ikut berlari menuju ranjang. Saling tumpang tindih memeluk Namjoon. Meyakinkan sang leader bahwa ia tak sendiri, melainkan memiliki saudara yang akan setia bersamanya.

"Terima kasih... Aku menyayangi kalian..." ujarnya tulus. Mendaratkan kecupan diam-diam pada pelipis Yoongi yang mendekapnya.

"Dan aku mencintaimu... Min Yoongi _hyung_.."

.

.

.

 **Kayaknya, udah naluri seorang istri deh...**

 **Alasanku uring2an dan downmood mungkin pengaruh suami juga lagi uring2an...**

 **Masalah ranjang tak terpenuhi dan otak mendadak eror... /plakk**

 **Okey... Sebetulnya karakter Yoongi menggambarkan aku banget... /apadeh**

 **Ini cuman luapan perasaanku aja atass masalah yang menimpa uri Leader...**

 **Tbh, aku fangirl maso sih... Jadi lirik2 yang begitu sebenarnyya justru nempel di kuping aku...**

 **Aku suka bangtan karena nyeleneh daan nakalnya mereka soalnya... :'D**

 **INTINYA, TETAP SUPPORT URI MOMON OKAY!**

 **JANGAN KARENA PANDANGAN SEBAGIAN ORANG KALIAN MALAH NINGGALIN DOI...**

 **REMEMBER THAT, BANGTAN GABAKAL ADA TANPA DOI...**

 **The last but not least...**

 **Gimme some review pls..**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**

 **16.07.08**


End file.
